1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to connecting devices for components of shelters, including shade structures, pavilions, and umbrellas, which connecting devices are used to connect multiple ribs together, e.g., to connect a short rib and a long rib.
2. Description of the Related Art
A middle disk connecting the long and short umbrella ribs of sunshades available in the current market is fixed at the top of the long umbrella rib. An umbrella pin of the short umbrella rib is installed at the other end of the middle disk. For example Chinese utility model CN99252597.7 describes the use of a rivet to secure the short umbrella rib to a middle disk. In this design, the two ends of the rivet are exposed. Sunshades are usually used outdoors and the exposed rivet will corrode with extended use. The use of these rivets also makes the assembly process more complex and mars the appearance of the sunshade.